paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 1: Paw Patrol(Map Description)
The Maps of the Game BATTLEFIELD 1: PAW PATROL. About During the War that End all Wars. the Paw Patrol and their Friends scattered and aided the allies across the Fronts Maps Ballroom Blitz During the Meuse-Argonne offensive on 1918 at the German borders. Marshall and the US forces tend to break the security and supply borders and its Chateau became a focal point of the Conflict. Al-Faw Fortress=Fao Fortress Commander Zuma is leading the British Beach assault over the Peninsula while the Ottomans having preparing their fortfications atop the hill making the Place a significant battle arena. Mayan Jungles= Argonne Forest Carlos and Tracker are exploring the Forest until they discover something. a devastating activity of the German empire. preparing fortifications for the opening attack. Suddenly after that the 2 explorers fall back and Contacted the Allies to launch an infantry capture over the Argonne Forest and that takes place on Meuse-Argonne Offensive. Adventure Bay= Amiens Cap'n Turbot aided the Allies along with the Paw Patrol to Defend and Hold the City of Adventure Bay at all costs and begins the Battle for the Bay and the Hundred Day Offensive. Barkingburg's Edge= Empire's Edge At the Afternoon near the Barkingburg Coast lies an Old Fortress where Sweetie holds her gear and Minions to capture Barkingburg. As the Paw Patrol tries to stop to put Barkingburg at the Brink of War especially during the time where it takes place the same battle of Vittorio Veneto. City Borders: Dessert= Sinai Desert Across the City Borders of Adventure bay lies a vast desert and wilderness. with the Ruins of an Ancient Temple of Cal Sharibase and the small town near Goodway and Mazar Ranch. and now turns as a massive battlefield where the Paw Patrol must Retake the 3 sectors from Sweetie's subject who allied with the Ottoman Empire St. Quentin Scar During the initial bombaredment on Operation Michael. Chase must help the Allied Forces to Hold the Line and Prevent the Germans to bust for Adventure Bay. Jake's Temperate Mountain= Monte Grappa Jake and Everest are now having their home under attack by the wrath of the Austro-Hungarians. so the 2 Fall back and reunited with their Allied Friend who serve the italian army and now the 2 shall help him conclude the thrid battle atop Jake's Temperate Mountain. Adventure Bay Docks= Suez During the Time when the Ottomans begin to hold the Grounds at the vital outpost on Suez. the British gained Commander Ryder's aid and managed to gain the devastating battle atop shallow defenses filled with walls and field guns. Farmer's Railway= Giant's Shadow The Adventure bay Railway is now under neutral territory and in ruins during the Battle of Selle of the Hundred war Offensive. The Farmer's railway is a control point for the 2 Armies. PAW Village=Soissons The French is now making a move to retake the Village of Soissons using Tanks, Planes and Infantry. Captain Alex Porter is now staging a full scale recapture from the hold of the German Empire Fort of Cazatha= Fort De Vaux Somewhere near the battlefronts of Verdun lies the Cazathan Fort. filled in a maze full of dark hallways and rooms. Infantry fights inside the massive cold Fort of Cazatha during the same day of the Raid of Fort Vaux Verdun Heights As the Paw Patrol heads for Verdun to aid the French army. Ryder is in awe seeing the devastating Devil's Anvil. Bombarded pillboxes around the field. and they need to hold and prevent the enemies for reaching the Fort. Alex's Tank Area= Rupture Across the river on Adventure bay needs help when Ryder and Alex are destined across the River to push the Germans away. as the Sun Sets and the War is going hot. Foggy Bottom Seizure= Prise de Tahure At Dawn on Foggy Bottom the Germans Successfully and Capture the Foggy bottom. Mayor Humdinger decides to Call Ryder and the Paw Patrol collaborated with the Kit-tastrophe Crew along with the French to Retake and Re-enact the Prise de Tahure Rocky-Rocky Nights= Nivelle Nights As the night and rain falls over the battlefields of Chemin Des Dames. the French and German forces are now striking at each other but Rocky has no choice to lead the successful operation to secure the front. Risky Ridge= Lupkow Pass Across Jake's mountain during the bitter cold war. Daring Danny X and Alex porter are now joining to aid the Russians to fight against the Austrian-Hungarian Empire. across deadly ravines and cliffsides along Risky Ridge Jake's Snow Mountain= Brusilov Keep The Russian Bear pushed the Austro-Hungarian and now focuses the massive infantry-combat at the small mountain town and the Paw Patrol rages to war to end the Hungarians Stand. Adventure Bay Countryside(Snowy)= Galicia During a hasty rescue on the countryside during the Brusilov Offensive. Ryder, Jake and Everest takes the gun and fights in close combat with the help of the Red army taking the border from the Austro-Hungarian Defenders AlPawCaz Rivers= Volga River Across the massive river near Cazathan mainlands and the Russian border. in a chilly time. the place and its banks turns into a massive battlefield. makeshift shelter provides infantry some cover and close combat along with tank battles on the outside. Barkingburg Peninsula= Albion The Earl of Barkingburg Contacted the Paw Patrol to prepare and partake the Defense along with the Russian Empire on the Snowy Peninsula full of Artillery and Coastal Guns and Batteries. Adventure Bay: Winter Ruins= Tsaritsyn During the Cold and Bloody Russian Revolution. The Paw Patrol must Retake or Defend Adventure Bay admists the Cold Blizzards and Snowfalls in a ruined city of Tsaritsyn. Adventure Beach= Cape Helles Join the Paw Patrol, Alex, Katie, and Jake to storm the Beach while Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, Mayor Humdinger and the rest of the Ottoman Armed forces to defend Adventure beach and engage in the land, air and sea Combat Nick Jr. Crossover Arena= Achi baba Join the Paw Patrol and the rest of the Nick Jr. Characters in an intense infantry battle to capture a command post on a hilltop position Adventure Bay: Waters- Heligoland Bight Join the Paw Patrol in the Fight on the North Sea leading by Naval Commander Zuma and Ryder against the German Empire Foggy Bottom Seaport- Zeebrugee The Paw Patrol aided with the British Armed Forces to raid the Seaport occupied by the Germans. fight in the air, sea and Close range. that turns into a bloody battle Adventure Bay Countryside (temperate)- Caporetto Join Jake and Everest in an Uphill battle against the Austro-Hungarian Empire near the River of the Bay. Adventure Bay Forests- Passchendaele Join Alex, Julius, Justina, Ryder, Jake, Carlos and Katie in the muddy trenches and Claw the way against the enemy in this rainy fields River Somme Watch the vast fields turns into hell on earth. Ryder's Calling- London Calling Join the Paw Patrol and Ace Sorensen as they take to the Skies over Barkingburg to eliminate the German Forces in an Aerial Dogfight... LITERARY. Adventure Bay Mountain Ranges- Razor's Edge Engage in Dogfights above Snowy mountains along with the Air Patrol.Category:Video Game References Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander